Three Little Words
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: It's easy yet the hardest thing on this world, to give yourself to someone like this, to give them complete control of you heart and your body and your soul and trust them to not ruin you.


He's curious about things, lots of things. He is, because Grant is learning it all from the start; he's been back with Skye for a few months and he knows that fuzzy feeling that is chocking him at times means something but he doesn't know what. Or maybe he doesn't want to admit it. He asks Bobbi an early morning while they are training.

"How did you know?" He grunts trying to land a kick on her side that Bobbi avoids easily.

"Know what?" She asks taking a few steps back; they've been sparing for the past hour and she's beating him up like never before. Of course Grant is very distracted and that doesn't help either.

"That you loved Hunter." He explains and Bobbi stills for a moment. "How did you know?"

"I just did." She shrugs. "You just do, your entire being is screaming it to you. The way you kiss, the way you talk, the way you make love. Everything! It's like there's a magnet and its pulling you towards each other." Grant nods, what she describes is what he's feeling right now. It is possible that he might love Skye. Not just being in love with her, no that's easy and wears off quickly, he actually truly loves hers.

"Okay." He says an resumes position to continue training. Bobbi doesn't pressure for more though and that's what he likes about her. She knows when to step back and not stick her nose in other people's business. The same can't be said for her husband.

\o/

The thing is that Skye knows she loves him because suddenly it's always she and Ward when someone is asking her something. Like for example a few days ago Fitz asked her if she was doing something on Saturday and her answer was 'yes! Grant and I are going down to the cabin' which took her by surprise, really. She had heard about it but never thought she'd actually feel it.

"When did you know?" Hunter doesn't take his eyes from his computer, they're playing WoW and she knows he's about to level up.

"Know what?" He says and let's out a string of curses that would make even a sailor blush.

"That you loved Bobbi." That gets his attention and he pauses his game, his gaze catching hers.

"The moment I saw her." He smiles in a way she has never seen him doing before. "The moment my eyes landed on her standing on that dock I was gone." He seems to travel back all those years ago. "Why?"

"Nothing." She shrugs and slips her headphones back on. Lance lets it be, he knows he won't take another word from her.

\o/

"Can I ask you something?" Mike's eyes leave the chess board for a moment meeting his.

"Go ahead." The older man says solemnly. They don't talk much, but they're the only two people that can properly play chess in the base so Saturday afternoons, when there's no mission, are chess day and people leave them mostly alone. Skye drags Kara to do this or that and Grant never questions them.

It's an unexpected turn of events. No one saw it coming to be honest, one moment Mike is back on the team too and the other Kara's moods are all over the place. It took them a while to caught up to the fact that something had happened between them before the fall of Shield, before Kara's mind was wiped out, before Mike was turned into a monster by Garret. They fell back to each other rather quickly and very naturally and no one questioned them about it. Not that they are overly affectional in front of others but Grant can see the way they lean to each other. The way Kara's eyes sparkle when he smiles at her or that his appearance doesn't bother her at all.

"When did you know you loved Kara?" Mike looks troubled for a moment, thinking hard the question.

"The moment she looked at me after we met again and didn't flinch because of my appearance. The moment I knew that to her I was the same man she met in the Academy." His answer is clear and straight forward, that's what he likes about Mike. He doesn't beat around the bush, he always says what he's thinking.

"Thank you." Grant says sincerely and they go back to their game. They don't say anything else for their remaining time together.

\o/

"Kara?" The older woman snaps her gum once and takes her eyes off of her nails. Today is a manicure kind of day for both of them. Their girl dates vary from hours on the shooting range, to shopping, to messing around with Grant's wardrobe and occasionally manicures.

"Yes, Little One?" She's teasing and Skye knows it and loves her a little more for it. Kara is the older sister she never had and Skye just can't get over the fact how much her life has changed the last few years. How she went from an orphan, to having a family to losing it only to form another stronger one. It was true what they said, hardships only strengthen relationships that are meant to last.

"How did you know you loved Mike?" The words are out in one breath before Skye can stop them. "Like did someone tell you or what?" Kara's laugh is loud and happy, it's like wind bells to her ears and Skye finds the sound comforting.

"No one tells you about it!" Her smile is so big and bright that Skye can't help but return it. "It's on the details, Skye." Kara explains after a long moment. "The way your heart flutters when he's around, the smallest kisses that set your body on fire, that one moment after a bad mission you don't want to see anyone yet he's here and his arms around you feel natural. You know you love someone when you think of your future and they're right there beside you."

"You see Mike with you in the future?"

"He's the only man that was ever with me in the future." Kara says sincerely. "I knew it back when I met him at the Academy and I know it now even better. Look deep inside you, eventually you'll find the answers you want." Skye nods and the conversation is forgotten the next moment because they're planing a new prank to pull on Ward.

\o/  
They lay together, tangled onto wrinkled sheets, a mess of limps. Grant places a soft kiss on her temple, and then on each of her eyelids, and her cheeks and her lips and every part of her he can reach. She's smiling in his arms and sighs happily. Grant lives for those moments, the moments she looks so content and he knows he's the reason for it.

"Skye?" His voice is low, barely there. Her big chocolate brown eyes snap to meet his, sparkling.

"Yes?" Her arms wound around his neck and she pulls him down for a quick kiss.

"I love you." Those three words fall from his lips when they pull apart and her breath hitches for a brief second. They are just three words yet they hold so much meaning and they both know it.

"I love you too." She says and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It's easy yet the hardest thing on this world, to give yourself to someone like this, to give them complete control of you heart and your body and your soul and trust them to not ruin you.

Yet it seems right to both of them. Saying those words seems the most right thing they've ever done. His lips sought out hers and Skye doesn't protest when he kisses her with everything he has, putting those three words into that one touch of their lips. Somehow they both know.


End file.
